A public account is a communications account possessed by an organization, an enterprise or a public figure in the social communications application. Typically, a public account has transparent profile, welcomes and actively seeks followers and provides services on a regular basis. For example, Bank A may provide a public account in a social network. The public account may provide services, such as private bank querying, bill notification and monetary transaction for the customers of Bank A. Customers of Bank A may have ordinary accounts that follow the public account of the bank or send messages to the public account to request certain service.
The provider of social network has an interest in managing public accounts so that they do not send unsolicited, unlimited and/or unwanted messages to ordinary accounts. In addition, many messages from or to public accounts are routine, repetitive and in huge quantity. Composing these messages takes huge amount of time of the account users.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method of managing these messages so that the manager of the social network can better monitor these messages and the users minimize their efforts in composing messages.